Wireless devices such as mobile phones communicate with other devices to provide data. Typically, the data is provided at the direction of an operator of the device to enable voice or data communication between the operator and a source. The type of data provided to wireless devices may be limited based on capabilities of the wireless device and/or an area in which the wireless device is operated.